


Avengers poem

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on the 2012 movie Avengers. I'm actually kind of proud of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers poem

A child in the shadow  
of greatness on a throne  
A rightful king betrayed  
Tossed into an abyss of the unknown

Distrust that curls black hair  
Hurt that stains blue eyes  
Anger that hardens his heart  
Determination fed by lies

It takes the hawk from his nest  
The widow from her web  
The monster out of isolation  
The soldier from his own head

It lures the genius from his lab  
And the god from his skies  
A couple of unstable misfits  
Or heroes in disguise?

So when humanity's on their knees  
beneath the man 'misunderstood'  
They could fight the battles  
that we never could

But when the monster is triggered  
And their safe ground starts to fall  
Brother turns on brother  
And leaves an agent slumped against the wall

Although his death stirs up fury  
And it feels like an end  
It never would have worked out  
if they didn't have something to avenge

Words that comprise the widow  
As her ledger starts to bleed  
And the agent's unsigned trading cards  
gives them the push that they all need

To threaten the man unfit to rule  
Warning that he'll regret it  
And promising to avenge the world  
If not to save it

The perfect agile body  
A suit of armor to match  
Eyes with a deadly aim  
Next to a mind that has their back

A hammer destined for one  
And an ever present anger  
All willing to fight  
In a war not in their favor

But when it comes down to the man  
Not known to fight for anyone else  
He lays down on the wire  
And sacrifices himself

Despite the devastation  
Causing an uproar in debate  
On whether these broken heroes  
Should be punished or be praised

Everything they've been through  
Nobody could really know  
And they even managed to save  
The child in the shadow


End file.
